


Longing to Listen

by morningtoncrescent



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningtoncrescent/pseuds/morningtoncrescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali's interest into Ashlyn's hobby causes them to push the boundaries of their friendship and explore their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing something for fun and to try something new. It may not be good but I will strive to spell everything correctly! Let me know if you want me to continue. I'll add some more chapters soon to actually give you some more context. But for now...enjoy!

“It’s perfect.” Ashlyn says as she stares down at her purchase in her new favourite shop; happiness and excitement filling every inch of her face. She mentally pats herself on the back for having such a good excuse for disappearing straight after practice before driving home to her apartment with Ali.

* * *

_“I’ve just got to head to the store to pick up some of our favourite Friday night snacks. We can’t be having an unhappy princess now, can we?” Ashlyn teased adding her signature smile and wink, to ensure her number one girl took the bait._

_“Ok. But only because you are being such a gentleman right now.” Ali smiled back as she turned to walk over to the rest of her teammates to say goodbye._

* * *

Ali was lying on the sofa back home wondering why Ashlyn was taking so long to a do a shopping trip she must have done at least 50 times by now. She was expert at this point surely; she knew exactly what Ali craved during one of their various movie nights.

Finally, there was a knock at the door so Ali hopped up and rushed over to open it to collect the food she had been so desperately waiting for. Her stomach had begun talking to her over 20 minutes ago and her patience to remain in the living room and not start searching through the fridge had been slowly waning away. The brunette whipped open the door with such vigour and anticipation to see Ashlyn on the other side holding far too many bags to even contemplate trying to open the door herself. She saw the usual bags of food but she caught a glimpse of something else behind Ashlyn’s back. However, her hunger outweighed her curiosity at this point as she grabbed the food from Ashlyn’s hands and darted to the kitchen to begin uncovering and deciding exactly what she wanted to eat first.

“Charming.” The goalkeeper smirked as she walked into the apartment. She set down the mystery bag off to the side in the living room as she headed back out to her car to collect the rest of her surprise.

After Ali had eaten enough to get back into the realm of reasonable thinking, she ventured back out towards the front door. Rounding the corner, she heard Ashlyn grunting as she made her way up to the entrance to the apartment, arriving in carrying a huge cylindrical bag. Ali’s eyes went wide as she rushed over to give Ashlyn a hand in putting down the heavy item, making sure not to injure themselves in the process.

“What is all of this?” Ali exclaimed as she took in the numerous dark bags of various sizes dotted around the room.

“It’s the new love of my life.” Ashlyn replied, failing to hide the smile that came to her face as she took in Ali’s confusion and how excited she was to reveal her new gift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's some context for you. Hopefully things will start to come together as I start to add more chapters. Thanks for your comments and excitement about what the mystery items could be. 
> 
> Also, I apologise if any English/British-isms make it into the chapters, I am trying my best to be as American as possible but that's a little difficult being over here in the UK. 
> 
> Feel free to give me any tips on being more American. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged. 
> 
> Alright, enough chitter-chatter. Enjoy....

“Oh my goodness, Ash it’s beautiful!” Ali gasped as she started unzipping one of the bags and peering inside.

“Hey! Get your hands off of my baby!” Ashlyn yelled, running over to grab Ali around the waist to pull her away, tickling at her sides as she did so, to distract the defender from the bag.

Ali finally managed to squirm free from her grasp to turn to face Ashlyn with the biggest smile on her face, her nose crinkling as she did so. “Are you serious? Did you really buy a drum kit? Wait! Does this mean I will finally get to hear you play? No, no, no! You have to teach me now!” Ali hopped around animatedly.

“One question at a time please! And if I knew having a drum kit had this much effect on the ladies, I would have bought one a long time ago…” Ashlyn smirked as she waited to see the reaction she hoped for from Ali. She loved to flirt with her and test the waters, hoping that Ali would return the favour and continue this tango they had been keeping up for the last few months now since they moved in together. Even if nothing more came of this than friendship, then Ashlyn was just going to enjoy being in Ali’s company and seizing every opportunity to try and make Ali smile.

“Oh you wish! I’m sure you’re just trying to truly establish yourself in the title of most annoying roommate, now you can actually make some serious noise in here.” Ali tried to reign in her earlier over-excitement, realising that Ashlyn might pick up on the fact that watching Ashlyn drumming was such a delightful experience for her. She had never actually heard her play properly, just watched her as she lost herself while playing on her electronic kit, headphones always on, in her own world.

“Yeah, you don’t need to worry about that. I can’t actually set it up in here until I get some pads to muffle the sound a bit or we go around and sound-proof the whole apartment. Although maybe getting a few complaints wouldn’t be the worst thing… I wouldn’t mind those girls from upstairs coming round to ask me to keep it down.” Ashlyn thought out-loud ending with a cocky smile. Those girls were pretty hot she thought, as she tried to ignore the fact that they had nothing on her best friend.

Ali frowned as she took in the taller girl’s words. “So you’re telling me that I still don’t get to hear you play?”

“All in good time my dear.” Ashlyn replied, as she put an arm around Ali pulling her towards the kitchen. “Now what’s first on the menu for tonight, or should I just ask what haven’t you already eaten?” Ashlyn looked around at the maelstrom of food and bags strewn about the kitchen.

“We’ll have these.” Ali spoke confidently, picking up the closest bag and returning to the living room, negotiating drums as she went, to put on the film she had already picked out earlier while waiting for Ashlyn to return from the store.

“Oh and you think you are in charge, do you?” Ashlyn questioned as she came back into the room carrying her own choice of snacks and seeing Ali starting up the film.

“Yes and you wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ali insisted, stepping into Ashlyn’s personal space to stare into her eyes, distracting her, as she grabbed the bags from the goalkeeper’s hands to throw them over onto the table.

“Hey! Those are my favourites!” Ashlyn yelped, turning to reach for them, but Ali caught her by the wrist before she could quite get to them and pulled her down onto the sofa so that she could nestle into her side. Just like they always do while watching movies or TV shows or whenever she had an opportunity to really.

“Really? Those are your favourites, Ash?” Ali looked up into the blonde’s eyes daring and hoping for her to say that something, or someone, else was her favourite. She held her gaze but she could swear she saw Ashlyn gulp hard as she waited for her reply. Maybe, Ali thought.

“Yeah, I mean, they’re delicious.” Her eyes flicking over Ali’s face trying to gauge the intentions behind her actions. “Besides, you must agree seeing as you steal half of them when you think I’m not looking.” Ashlyn teased, smiling at the memory of Ali not-so-surreptitiously grabbing a handful of her snacks from under her gaze.

Ali’s smile crept up her face as she realised that Ashlyn had been humouring her this whole time in her secret agent capabilities, “I guess I’m not as subtle as I thought…” hoping that she was perhaps a little less obvious with her more-than-friendly feelings towards the girl she was leaning into.

“Hmm, maybe not.” Ashlyn replied, her gaze turning back to the screen as the opening song started and reminded them both that they were meant to be watching a movie, not each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one is building up to the next stage of the story. Hopefully it will work out and be worth it. :P
> 
> If there are words missing, I apologise, if anything is going to be wrong it will be that. I am the of missing words.   
> (I kid) But seriously, I am always doing it. So feel free to play your version of mad libs, if the moment presents itself.
> 
> On with show: enjoy...

Three weeks they have been there now, Ali thought as she stared at the bags at the side of the living room. Constantly reminding her that Ashlyn was still yet to show off her drumming skills. Every time she saw them her intrigue grew. She started to study Ashlyn more than she normally would.

Before matches, she would sometimes catch a glimpse of the goalkeeper tapping away on her knees as she listened to music and she could see how this simple act would calm Ashlyn down. Other times when they would be driving back from practice, Ashlyn would get caught up in one of Ali’s stories, laughing away and beginning to subconsciously drum on the steering wheel to the song drifting from the radio on in the background. Or on their nights out, dancing with the rest of the team, she could see exactly how much rhythm Ashlyn had as she watched her hips sway effortlessly and perfectly in time with the music playing in the bar.

Every time Ali spotted it, she smiled at how calm Ashlyn looked in that moment, not like she did on the pitch - this didn't take the same kind of focus that soccer did. If anything, drumming was what Ashlyn did when she didn’t appear to be focussed.

Ali caught sight of the small cylindrical bag again, for what must have been the third time since getting home. “You know these might work as a modern art piece.” Ali spoke getting up to inspect the large pile of drums. “We could call it: Ashlyn’s avoidance of Ali’s asking.” Ali said, proud of her use of alliteration, turning to Ashlyn to smile in a teasing manner.

“I swear I'll put it away soon, I promise. It’s just my room would get so cluttered with it all in there and it would be such an eyesore for any night time guests, you know…” Ashlyn replied with an eyebrow wiggle.

“Ew, gross.” Ali screwed up her face in disgust. “Although, now that I think about it, I haven’t seen many of these visitors coming and going from your room, Ash. At least if you set up your drum kit there would be some banging going on in your room!” Ali retorted, surprising herself at her crude joke.

“Excuse me?” Ashlyn questioned walking over to the shorter girl, a smirk daring to creep onto her face. “I think you'll find there is plenty of noise coming from that room. Maybe you just need to start playing an instrument yourself.” Ashlyn added, hoping Ali still knew what they were talking about.

“Well maybe if you unpacked all of this you could teach me a little something.” Ali replied, covering up her nerves with a small smile.

“So you think you're up to the task of learning from the best?” Ashlyn stared down at Ali, seeing how far she could take this.

“I think I can handle myself just fine. Besides practice makes perfect right?” Ali allowed her gaze to linger for longer than necessary in Ashlyn’s eyes before walking past her, making sure to let their arms graze slightly as she did so.

Maybe, Ashlyn thought. “Definitely.” She coughed bringing herself back into the room and spinning round to see Ali looking back at her. “How do you think I got so good?” Ashlyn added with a knowing smile.

“Well that is something you have still yet to show me, Harris.” Ali finally turned and walked to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she let out a breath she had been holding for what felt like the last two minutes. “Great work secret agent Ali” she whispered to herself, shaking her head at now obvious she thought she was just being. “You've got to hold this in a bit more, otherwise she’ll catch on and that will put an end to this fun friendship.” Ali gave herself a pep talk. She had to keep herself in line if she didn't want Ashlyn to find out and be freaked out by her crush.

However, it didn't stop her increasing want to see Ashlyn in her element, behind her kit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Much drum love. Enjoy my lovelies. :)

“Alright, I'm all packed and ready to go!” Ashlyn shouted as she dropped her bag down by the door waiting for Ali to come and say goodbye. The brunette came round the corner grabbing her keys as she went. “What are you doing with those?” Ashlyn asked, looking at Ali confused.

 “I’m taking you to the airport of course. I can't have you missing me too much.” Ali smiled shyly knowing that she was going to miss Ashlyn just as much, if not more, while she travelled back home to Florida for a rare weekend off.

 “That’s completely unnecessary. Some people would question your intentions Alexandra, trying to spend extra time with me or something?” Ashlyn was trying to hide her happiness that Ali wanted to do her this favour and spend as much time with her as possible. At least that’s what she hoped. If nothing it was a friendly gesture. “Although I'm not one of those people. You're simply best friend a girl could hope for.” She gushed, putting her left arm around Ali’s shoulder and pulling the shorter girl into her chest and then walking towards the door, dragging the defender with her.

 “Are you sure you have everything you need for your trip?” Ali asked, knowing that Ashlyn would have double-checked everything at least three times that afternoon.

 Ashlyn looked back down at Ali, scanning her face as she went over everything one last time in her head.  Ali watching as she could see the cogs turning in Ashlyn’s mind. “Hmm, not everything…” she spoke quietly as she grinned to herself.

 “What is it?” Ali said, quietening her voice to match Ashlyn, almost down to a whisper.

 Ashlyn eye’s flicked behind her shoulder before coming back to rest upon her face. “Well you see, I was all ready to head out but then you arrived and insisted on driving me with that charming face of yours and you managed to distract me so much I forgot the one thing I actually need with me.”

 “Yeah?” Ali mumbled, confused as to what she was talking about.

 “Yeah,” Ashlyn smiled allowing herself a few seconds longer holding Ali in this close and with so much attention before they had to part, finally looking down at the ground over Ali’s shoulder. “I almost forgot my bag, of course!” suddenly speaking up and reaching past Ali to pick it up and put it over her right shoulder.

 “Oh! Yeah of course, sorry my bad…” Ali quietly muttered trying to hide her unexpected disappointment.

 Ashlyn caught Ali’s change in mood and immediately knew what to do. “Oh wait and this one too!” She exclaimed feigning to pick up a second bag from Ali’s feet and instead lifting the defender over her other shoulder and marching them through the door and towards the car.

 They managed to make it all the way to the car, Ali giggling the whole time, before Ashlyn set her down and went to put her bag in the back.

 The whole journey to the airport was spent with them talking about their plans for the weekend and it wasn't until they parked that they both realised that they were going to spend a couple of days apart. This was something that they rarely did, for reasons they didn't feel like they needed to explain vocally to anyone else or each other.

 As they made their way towards security, Ashlyn turned to Ali to say goodbye, wrapping her up in hug as she lifted her slightly off the ground. “Ok, now you better behave yourself and don't go setting up that drum kit and playing away on it while I'm gone.” Ashlyn teased as she looked at Ali, referring back to their conversation a couple of days before.

 “I wouldn't dare.” Ali replied, poking at Ashlyn’s sides as she thought about her next sentence carefully, “And you, don’t go off teaching or playing drums with anyone down in Florida.”

 Ashlyn quirked her eyebrow at the defender, “I'll try not to. I can’t be making you jealous now.” She added with a wink. “Anyway, I'll catch you in a couple of days.”

 They said their final goodbyes and headed to their separate destinations.

 Since Ashlyn left, they had been texting to update each other on their adventures. Ali speaking excitedly of her quiet night out which turned into going to her favourite karaoke bar and then dancing into the early hours of the morning at some club with Lori and some other people from the Spirit team. Ashlyn had been telling her all about catching up with her family and close friends, as well as finally getting some surfing done for the first time in months.

 On the Sunday night, Ali’s phone started buzzing as her favourite face lit up the screen. “Hey bud!” she smiled into the phone.

 “Hey Al!” Ashlyn shouted as she tried to get out of the loud, crowded bar. “I was just checking in to make sure that you knew what time I was getting in tomorr-”

 “11:15, got it Ash. We're all set. Although shouldn't you be getting to sleep soon, seeing as you have to be up fairly early?”

 “Yeah probably, I'll head home soon. I just had a crazy night and I couldn't wait to tell you about it.”

 Ali smiled, knowing from the sound of Ashlyn’s voice that she had had at least a couple of beers. Drunk, or tipsy, Ashlyn always went a little further than sober Ashlyn normally would, always slightly more honest and flirty. “Go on then: don't keep a girl waiting.”

 “Ok, but I might have broken my promise to you. So please try not to get too jealous. I swear it was all as much a surprise to me and I was somewhat forced into it. I didn't mean for it to happen but it made me so happy so I had to tell you. You're my number one friend after all.” Ashlyn avoided fully disclosing what her night had entailed.

 “Right…” Ali replied, lengthening out the word to encourage Ashlyn to continue.

 “Well, I suppose I should just say it. I was hanging out with a few of my friends from back home, you know Sam, Ollie and Claire, and well they took me along to this bar and failed to tell me that there was an open mic night going on. There was a stage and instruments, the whole shebang. They also didn't tell me that they had signed us up to play a couple of songs. I mean luckily I've been practicing and we all have a pretty good understanding of each other so it wasn't a complete flop.” Ashlyn rambled away.

 “I’m sure you did much better than that.” Ali smiled, relieved that this was Ashlyn’s idea of breaking their promise.

“Well, yeah, I don't mean to brag but we smashed it! Everyone was cheering for us to carry on so we ended up doing two extra songs. They loved us, obviously they mainly loved me but the others were above average as well, I guess.” Ashlyn finally let her cocky nature free.

 “So what you are telling me is that you have gone all these weeks finding various excuses to avoid playing for me, but as soon as you get all the way to Florida you’re off showing your skills to a bunch of strangers? I can't believe you right now Ashlyn Harris!” Ali asserted, playing up to the jealousy that Ashlyn was originally expecting.

“Erm, I guess yeah.” Ashlyn’s voice and confidence faltering, “I promise you I didn't mean it to happen, Al. I'm so sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?”

 “I don't know if there is anything you can do. I’m really hurt, Ash.” Ali replied holding on as long as she could before finally breaking character and bursting into laughter.

 “Oh you’re playing the sneaky game tonight, are you? So you’re not annoyed?” Ashlyn laughed along, glad to know that she hadn't hurt her best friend.

 “Of course not, you had a great time and rocked the bar. This does mean that you will have to give me a _show_ when you get back though.” Ali allowed herself to fall back into their flirty banter.

 “Just you try and stop me.” Ashlyn smiled, knowing she had lost this one.

 “What if I don't want to?” Ali let the question hang before saying goodnight and reminding Ashlyn of her early morning flight, grateful that she would be back with her soon and with a promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer than my last few updates. I've been really busy. I also went for a 10k run before I went to rugby training and they surprised us with doing the bleep test (if you don't know what that is, it's pretty much pain and lots of it). So if there are any mistakes in this chapter, blame it on my exhaustion. 
> 
> As ever, I would love feedback and comments. I should hopefully have a more contentful chapter up soon. This whole bit ended up being way longer than I expected. But the next one will be heavily Ash/Ali interaction. So hang on and enjoy!

Ali’s eyes flittered quickly between the three points she had been watching for the last 15 minutes since she arrived at the airport. She glared once more at the exit she was waiting for Ashlyn to walk through and then back up to the screen, she had positioned herself opposite, before checking her phone once more. She left out a sigh as she shifted in her chair, not paying any attention to the people around her as her eagerness to see Ashlyn again was clouding everything else. She couldn’t work out why she was so excited about seeing her this time as opposed to any other day, but she put it down to the extra time spent apart. That’s what she kept reminding herself, _it’s just because it’s been three days_.

 

Looking back down at phone and seeing that there was no message from Ashlyn yet to say she had landed, she instead let her eyes linger on the background of the screen. A picture of her tucked under Ashlyn’s arm, both sporting their widest grins at the camera with their cheeks pressed closely together. They couldn’t look happier, she thought.

 

Ali was brought out of her daze by a gentle hand being placed on her knee. “Are you okay there, love?”

 

Ali looked up to meet the caring eyes of an elderly woman sat in the seat next to her. “Erm, yes sorry, I didn’t notice you there. Sorry, off in my old world.” Ali apologised, finally managing to get a smile out to reassure the woman next to her that she wasn’t _that_ crazy.

 

“Oh good, it’s just your leg has been shaking away for the last few minutes and you look as though you are going burn holes in that TV gizmo up there or that fancy phone of yours.” The older woman spoke, looking at Ali with great warmth, “Are you nervous about meeting someone?”

 

“I’m so sorry for that, bad habit. Yeah I guess you could say that.” Ali said, calming a little.

 

“Ahh, I was right, a woman’s instincts are never wrong!” The lady chuckled to herself and then nudged Ali’s shoulder. “Someone special, I assume?”

Ali smiled back at the woman, and even though she was stranger Ali finally admitted out-loud to someone else what she had been feeling for the past few months. “Yes, very. Well, I mean I would like to hope so. I just don’t know if the feeling is mutual, and well that’s probably why I’m such an anxious mess right now.” She smiled bashfully, looking down into her lap.

 

 “I know what you mean. I’ve been with my husband for 56 years now and I still get jittery when we see each other after spending time apart. That’s never gone away for me. I still love him as much as I did when we were young and beautiful.” The lady reminisced.

 

“I don’t know about that, you still seem young and beautiful to me.” Ali complimented, glad for the distraction from her nerves. “I’m Ali, by the way.” Offering out her hand for the woman to shake.

 

“Lovely to meet you Ali, I’m Edna.” Edna smiled back at Ali as she took her hand and shook it sincerely.

 

They were both pulled from their introductions as Ali’s phone began to ring in her lap, Ashlyn’s face illuminating the screen. Ali looked down at the phone then back at Edna who nodded her head encouragingly. Ali accepted the call and her worries washed away as she heard Ashlyn’s calm voice on the other end of the line. “I’ve landed and I’ve got my bag, I should be with you in a couple of minutes so you can stop with your fretting.” Ashlyn teased before saying goodbye and hanging up.

 

Ali stood up; ready to walk towards where she knew Ashlyn would be arriving from, turning to new friend. “Thank you for keeping me sane while I waited. She’s here and safe now, so I send my best wishes to you and your wonderful husband.”

 

“My pleasure, dear. But promise me one thing before you go: that you will pursue love when you find it, don’t let it pass you by.” Edna spoke, trying to impart the wisdom she had learned into a younger soul that reminded her of herself.

 

“I think I can manage that. In fact, I plan on doing that very soon.” Ali confessed before saying goodbye and rushing over to the exit.

 

Ashlyn came round the corner expecting to see Ali with her plan or sweeping her up in a hug as soon as possible. But she couldn’t immediately see her. She knew Ali was here, or at least nearby. She started scanning the faces in front of her: searching for the face that brightened up her day. She began to frown, _now where is she?_ She thought, right before she felt arms snake around her neck from behind and legs come up to fit perfectly onto her hips.

 

“Welcome back, Ash.” Ali whispered into Ashlyn’s ear from her spot on the blonde’s back.

 

Ashlyn felt goosebumps erupt on her neck where she could feel Ali’s breath, as her stomach flipped with the excitement of hearing Ali’s voice and feeling her bodyweight pressed closed to her from behind. “Hello there, princess.” Ash grinned, trying to turn around to catch Ali’s eye.

 

“Hello there, my noble steed!” Ali eyes and nose crinkled, as she beamed back down at her favourite girl.

 

“Don’t you mean stallion? Where to, my lady?” Ashlyn played up to her nickname.

 

“Take me back to our castle!” Ali instructed, before pointing to the direction of where she had parked her car.

 

As Ashlyn galloped out of the airport, with Ali safely on her back, Ali caught Edna’s eye and waved as they rode on by. Edna smiled back knowingly, whilst giving Ali an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

 

“Who was that?” Ashlyn inquired as she continued towards the car.

 

“Just someone I was chatting to while I was waiting for you to arrive.” Ali thought back to the delightful conversation she had had.

 

“Charming the old ladies while I was away, were you? Typical Krieger: I can’t leave you alone for two minutes!”

 

“Hey, if you don’t want to get jealous, you really shouldn’t leave.” Ali countered, as they reached the car. “Excellent work, little donkey.” Patting Ashlyn on the shoulder, as she hopped down.

 

“What? I thought I was a stallion. Is that really my repayment for carrying you all the way here?” Ashlyn pouted playfully, looking down at Ali.

 

“You’re right. You were well-behaved and for that you deserve a reward.” Ali agreed, smiling to herself as she thought of what she could offer Ashlyn.

 

“And what will-” Ashlyn was halted by the soft touch of Ali’s lips on her cheek before she was pulled into a hug, as Ali wrapped her arms snuggly around Ashlyn’s waist. She responded quickly by bringing her arms up to rest around Ali’s shoulders, smiling down at the brunette as she let herself embrace the touch she had craved for the past few days.

 

“I missed you.” Ali mumbled into the goalkeeper’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” Ashlyn grinned.

 

Ali pulled her head back to look up into the Ashlyn’s eyes, knowing that she definitely had heard her. “I said that I missed you, my trusty pony.”

 

“Still slightly insulted, but I’ll take it. Only from you though.” Ashlyn smiled, as she leaned forward to press her lips affectionately to Ali’s forehead. “Mostly because I really missed you too.”

 

Ali managed to slowly remove herself from Ashlyn’s personal space, as she walked to get into the driver’s seat of the car. Ashlyn settled down beside her, happy to be back in one another’s presence. Ashlyn reached across to brush her thumb across the back of Ali’s hand, watching as Ali’s eyes first studied the movement of her hand and then slowly moved up to meet her’s. “Thank you so much for coming to pick me up, Al. I don’t want to think you have to or that I’m some sort of diva though.” Ashlyn spoke softly, as she began she pull her hand back.

 

Ali caught hold of it and started to fiddle with Ashlyn’s index finger as she held her attention. “I wouldn’t call you a diva.”

 

“No?” Ashlyn whispered.

 

“No. I’d say more of a prince.” Ali hushed back.

 

Ashlyn couldn’t hide the grin that came on her face, not quite knowing if Ali was insinuating what she hoped she was, but not stopping her thoughts from running wild.  

 

Ali enjoyed watching the smile she caused spread across Ashlyn face, holding her hand still against Ashlyn’s. She was suddenly reminded of the promise they had made during Ashlyn’s Florida trip and reached up to start the car. “But don’t you think you’re getting out of our plan just because you are now on my level. As soon as we get home you are showing me those skills of yours!”

 

Ali turned her attention forwards as she started to drive out of the parking lot.

 

“Are you serious right now? I need to at least have a shower first; I’m all smelly and no one would want to be near me.” Ashlyn mock-whined to Ali.

 

“I fail to agree with you on that one. But OK, shower and then show time: is that a deal?” Ali smiled, knowing that she was getting her way in the end.

 

Ashlyn leaned herself over to press a quick kiss next to Ali’s ear, as she replied. “Hmm, very well played princess, you’ve got yourself a deal.” The goalkeeper took her time returning back to her original sitting position, enjoying watching the blush creep up Ali’s neck and onto her cheeks. _This is going to be fun._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter by far, so by my estimations will have the most mistakes.
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy this one. Let me know what you think and thank you so much for your lovely comments on my other chapters.
> 
> Also, I do play drums (if you hadn't guessed) so I found it hard to limit myself on writing too much drum stuff in this chapter. Hope it didn't get too annoying.

“Ok, the water’s on and warm.” Ali called from the bathroom, urging Ashlyn to shower.

 

“I’m here, geez can’t a girl put down her bag?” Ashlyn laughed entering the room that was now slowly filling up with steam.

 

“She can, but I have a feeling that you are stalling.” Ali smiled - she knew the blonde’s tricks and right now she didn’t plan on letting her get away with anything.

 

“No stalling from me, you know I love a hot, steamy shower.” Ashlyn smirked, exaggerating her words, as she leaned against the door - blocking Ali from leaving and keeping her distance from the shower.

 

Ali stared at Ashlyn, waiting for her cave and finally come fully into the room so that she could leave. She didn’t know how long went by as they held each other’s gaze, waiting for the other to blink, but Ali could start to feel the steam condensing on her skin, making it feel damp.

 

Ashlyn stepped forward into Ali’s space, not breaking her gaze. “Who knew Ali Krieger was so keen on me getting my clothes off…”

 

Ashlyn’s eyes shifted from Ali’s and down to the brunette neck, watching the beads of moisture rolling down to her t-shirt. She lifted her hand up to swipe away one particular drop before it could fall, allowing her hand to rest on Ali’s shoulder. “Getting a little hot under the collar there, Al?” Ashlyn whispered over the sound of the falling water.

 

“Keeping a girl waiting are you, Ash?” Ali mimicked, reaching her hands forward to Ashlyn’s hips to really test her boundaries. She carefully pulled the hem of the taller girl’s top up while holding her attention with her eyes.

 

It took a few seconds for Ashlyn to realise what Ali was up to and she was surprised by her actions.

 

The goalkeeper pulled her hands back to cover Ali’s and still her movements. “It looks like you are the one breaking the rules and taking your time right now.” Ashlyn smirked, raising her eyebrow. “Showtime is after, remember? You’re just delaying it.”

 

Ashlyn let the silence hang for a moment before pulling both her and Ali’s hands upwards to swiftly remove her shirt, enjoying watching Ali’s shock at her bold movements.

 

“Right. Later.” Ali reiterated, allowing herself a few more moments in such close quarters with a topless Ashlyn and then removed herself by squeezing past her. Her forearm brushing against Ashlyn’s toned abs as she did so, not helping her regain much composure.

 

Ashlyn knew she had pushed it, but that touch from Ali made her feel as though it was worth it and maybe she could continue to test the defender.

 

“Oh and Al…” Ashlyn spoke turning to catch the brunette before she disappeared out of the room, “you should probably prepare yourself.”

 

Ali’s cheeks were still pink from the hot room but Ashlyn could swear she saw them go even darker as Ali looked down at floor and mumbled something incoherent and then rushed off to a cooler area of the apartment.

 

 _Yeah, definitely worth it._ Ashlyn grinned as she hopped into the shower.

 

 

 

Ali lay on the sofa in the living room, still slightly recovering from her close encounter with Ashlyn in the bathroom. She heard Ashlyn emerging from her room; her hair still damp from the shower, wearing a pair of soccer shorts and her favourite shark cut-off tee. Ali loved the fact that she could not-so-innocently appreciate Ashlyn’s muscular arms in that t-shirt.

 

She leaped up off the sofa and stood, grinning at Ashlyn as the blonde strolled over to her collection of drums. Ashlyn could feel Ali’s excitement radiating across the room and wanted to keep some power in this situation.

 

“Right, you,” Ashlyn spoke pointing at Ali, “we’re going to do this, but I’m in charge, after all it is my kit and I know how she likes to be handled.” They both smirked at that one, it was too easy.

 

“If you insist, but teach me your ways and then maybe you can trust me enough to have a go myself.” Ali was already struggling to hold herself back. _It’s just because it’s been three days. And maybe because of that whole shower situation. And probably the t-shirt. Also that face and charm._

 

“Let’s clear a space first, we can think about that later. There’s a lot to learn first.” Ashlyn focussed slightly more on the drums, this was the first time she was setting them up and she didn’t want to make any mistakes and cause irreparable damage.

 

“What’s first then?” Ali clapped her hands, eager to open one of the cases up. “This little cute one?”

 

Ashlyn chuckled at her excitement. “No, we save the little cute one for the end. First one is the big, mean, scary one.”

 

Ashlyn bent down to unzip the largest of the bags and remove the huge drum. Ali enjoyed watching her lift it up almost effortlessly and carry it over to the empty area they had created. “So what’s this one called then?” Ali’s curiosity getting the better of her.

 

 “This one is called the bass drum. But I thought the names might get a bit boring and confusing for you, so I thought we could come up with some new names ourselves?” Ashlyn inquired.

 

“I get to name them! Ohhhh, I’m going to give them the cutest names!” Ali’s nose crinkled, looking up at Ashlyn, grateful that she was sharing something so important with her.

 

“Not so fast. I can’t have you giving them names that are just going to ruin my reputation as a certified bad-ass.” Ashlyn flexed her bicep as she heard Ali giggle at her, turning her head to glare at the defender. “Are you suggesting that I’m not ridiculously cool and intimidating?”

 

Ali bit back her laughter, trying to find a more serious tone. “No, of course not. I would never think that, stud.” Adding a wink for effect. “Now let’s get give this bass drum a better name.”

 

“Hmm ok.” Ashlyn dropped her insulted façade and started to throw out some ideas for the new name. “Well it looks like it’s got a really round, fat body and then these tiny little legs that support it. Just like those…”

 

“SAUSAGE DOGS!” They both shouted, laughing at the fact that they had come to the same conclusion.

 

“Ooo dachshunds, and those are from Germany, although we called them Dackel over there.” Ali spoke fondly of time in Germany and Ashlyn loved to listen to her accent as she spoke in German. So much about this woman impressed her.

 

Ali caught Ashlyn smiling at her. “What is Dackel not cool enough for you?” she asked, poking Ashlyn in the ribs.

 

Ashlyn squirmed away to get the next bag open. “No, no: it’s perfect.” _Especially because I get to hear you speak in German even more now._

 

Ashlyn retrieved two more items and came back over to Dackel and Ali, handing the much smaller drum to Ali and starting to set up the stand for it to go on. “This one is called the snare and if you turn it over you’ll see what makes it special from the rest of the drums.”

 

Ali carefully flipped the drum upside-down so she could look at the metal wires underneath. She began to move a hand towards the rattles before catching Ashlyn’s eye to check whether this was allowed. Ashlyn gave a small nod back. “Just be gentle with it.”

 

“Always.” Ali nodded back, reassuring her earnestly. She softly moved her hand over the snares listening to the faint rattling and making sure that she took good care of Ashlyn’s possessions.

 

“So, do you have a name for this one?” Ashlyn asked, taking the drum from Ali’s hand and securing it on the stand. “It’s a very important part of the kit, probably the central piece of most styles of drumming.”

 

“I don’t think I can name that then, that’s too much pressure for me. What’s most important to you right now, Ash?” Ali eyes rested on Ashlyn’s, as she asked a lot more than what Ashlyn had been expecting. This wasn’t just about coming up with silly names for drums anymore.

 

“Here, I’d say.” Ashlyn kept her eyes trained on Ali’s. “Being here, playing for the Spirit, living with you, everything feels pretty good right now. I mean I can’t really complain.” Ashlyn answered as honestly as she could to the person she felt most at home with.

 

Ali smiled sweetly at her, taking in all that she had heard. “So, what do you want to call it?”

 

“Let’s go with something super cheesy after that confession...” Ashlyn mocked herself to try and distract from the fact that she wouldn’t be as happy as she is right now without having Ali here. “How about D.C.?”

 

Ali nodded her agreement and they continued on with their fun game.

 

“I’m just going to assert myself here, this is the floor tom but it has to be called JLo, it just has to – for sure!” Ashlyn insisted, as Ali looked at her in a confused manner.

 

“How did you get to that decision?” Ali asked trying to hold back her smile at the blonde’s determination.

 

“Okay, I will explain it to you but you are to stick with me on this journey through my mind.” Ashlyn pointed one of the drum legs she had in her hand at Ali, as the brunette raised her hands to surrender.

 

“Right so you see: first of all it has these fancy, glamorous legs that are super long, but also it is _on the floor,_ and I know that you know that Jennifer Lopez song with Pitbull. Hence, it has to be JLo.” Ashlyn finished with a smile, content that she vocalise her thought process.

 

Ali’s grin grew as she listened carefully to all that the goalkeeper was saying. “Ok, I completely agree with you on that. Although, I’m pretty sure you just want to know what kind of noise JLo would make if you hit that.”

 

Ashlyn’s eyes widened at Ali’s joke, but she decided to encourage it. “I know what kind of noise comes out of JLo and let me assure you it isn’t my favourite to come from this kit. We’ll get to those noises later.” Ali raised her eyebrows but let the comment pass.

 

Ali took charge in the naming of the next piece of equipment: the hi-hat on its stand, through her own short monologue. “Well, I’d say this long metal bit that the cymbals go through and moves up and down looks like it might take your eye out or impale you. We both love that movie Frozen, don’t even try to deny it, and there’s that bit in it when the snowman impales himself. So it should be called Olaf.”

 

Ali then watched Ashlyn carefully arrange the two large stands that were going to support the last two drums and the two larger cymbals. She failed to stop her leering, as the goalkeeper moved her hands nimbly to loosen and tighten various screws so that she could position everything perfectly for her. Ashlyn felt eyes burning into her, as she focussed on tightening the last part of the stand, and looked up to catch Ali staring at her with an unfamiliar expression.

 

“You alright there, princess?” Ashlyn’s voice pulling Ali from her overly-friendly thoughts.

 

Ali cleared her throat to recover herself as looked up at Ashlyn. “Yeah, I’m great I just can’t wait for the real business to start.” Ali insinuated.

 

Ashlyn took that as her cue to hurry up. She made quick work of attaching the two tom toms to the kit. “So these are the toms.”

 

“Are those the only guys you hit on then, Ash?” Ali chuckled at the name after their earlier conversation.

 

“Very funny, but in fact they are sometimes called rack toms, so that makes up for it.”

 

They both burst out laughing at their shared immaturity.

 

Ashlyn had secured both the cymbals into their place on the kit and she then began to set up the drum throne, sitting down on it to check the height was right and that she was within reach of everything. “Hey Al, could you do me a favour and just grab a couple of drumsticks from that bag behind you please?” She asked, pointing to the special pocket on the front of the bag her snare had come in.

 

“Yeah of course, are we all finished now then?” Ali picked out two sticks and walked over to where Ashlyn was sitting on the stool, offering out the sticks for Ashlyn to take.

 

Ashlyn reached forward but took hold of the defender’s wrist instead, pulling her towards so that she could guide her to come to sit comfortably in her lap. “How does it all look?” She muttered into Ali’s ear.

 

Ali tried to keep control of her breathing and force out a coherent sentence. “It looks great, ermm, yeah. Best drum kit I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Are you ready to give it a try then?”

 

“Well, I don’t really know what I’m doing…” Ali waved the drumsticks about pointing at various different parts of the kit.

 

“We’ll start of easy then: what to do with your hands or how hold to the stick.” Ashlyn caught the end of her sentence after she said it, slightly embarrassed at the innuendo as she felt Ali giggle in front of her.

 

“Totally didn’t mean that. So back to what I was getting at, it’s important that you hold the stick right, like this.” She took Ali’s right hand in both of hers so that she could position her hand how she needed it. Ali stared down as she let Ashlyn’s fingers gently move her hand, so that the drumstick sat between her thumb and her index finger, and her other fingers then wrapped underneath to support the stick. “…did you get that, Al?” Ashlyn repeated quietly into her ear.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Ali had been so distracted and heard nothing Ashlyn had told her.

 

“I said that you’ve got all of it right, expect just don’t grip onto it so hard.” Ashlyn looked over Ali’s shoulder at the shorter girl’s whitening knuckles. “It’s like a dove: don’t hold on too tight, otherwise you’ll kill it; and not too loose or it will fly away.”

 

“Like a dove, got it.” Ali repeated, as she mirrored the hold with her left hand.

 

“Perfect.” Ashlyn smiled proudly. “Now the next important thing to remember is that it’s all in the wrists. Throwing your arms about is fun for when you are going crazy but focus on just using your wrists at this moment in time.”

 

“So, you mean like…?” Ali tried to work out if she was supposed to hit something at this point.

 

“I mean like this.” Ashlyn took hold of one of Ali’s hands in each of hers, ghosting where her fingers were, trying not to hold on too tightly. “Keep your palms facing down, and the top of your hand flat and facing up to the ceiling. Then just let your wrists loosen so that you can swing the sticks up and down.” Ashlyn began to slowly bring both of their right hands up and let their hands fall back down so that the drumstick would hit the snare, before doing the same with their left hands.

 

Ali slowly began to get a feel for the rhythm and technique and Ashlyn noticed that it was a coordinated movement each time as opposed to her dictating the timing. “You’ve got it. Now you take the reins.”

 

Ali felt the goalkeeper’s soft hands slowly leave their place on top of hers, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. She was somewhat disappointed to not have the contact anymore, as she put her attention on maintaining the rhythm Ashlyn had set. Ali was keeping it up perfectly until she felt Ashlyn’s hands coming to rest on her hips and she felt her warm breath on her cheek from where she was watching over her shoulder. Ali pace faltered, just slightly, for a second before she regained herself, trying to limit the speed at which her anticipation was increasing.

 

After a few more minutes, Ashlyn began to shift underneath her so that Ali was sat at the front of the drum throne between the blonde’s legs. “It looks like you’re getting the hang of that.” Ashlyn whispered into Ali’s ear. “I think I should make it a little more difficult for you. Are you ready?”

 

Ali could barely speak as she sat in this position; the tension in her body had been mounting with every stroke she played. She barely managed to nod her head enough to encourage Ashlyn to continue with whatever she had planned.

 

Ashlyn moved her hands down to the top of Ali’s thighs to push her legs a little further apart, so that her feet were now resting either side of the snare, on the bass and hi-hat pedals. Ali breath hitched in her throat and she swallowed heavily to redirect her attention away from Ashlyn’s movements, back to the ever-constant beat she was playing.

 

“Is this okay? Are you having fun?” Ashlyn wanted to check that Ali felt comfortable and was enjoying this as much as she was.

 

“Uh-hmm.” Was all Ali managed.

 

“This bit will be more difficult, so listen carefully,” Ashlyn husked into the defender’s ear, “Every other time you hit the snare with your right hand, I want you to push down the bass pedal with your right foot. Does that make sense?”

 

Ali had gained some confidence from somewhere and responded; turning her head somewhat to catch Ashlyn’s gaze out of the corner of her eye. “Can you help me a little bit?”

 

Ashlyn smiled, leaning her body in closer so that her front was now flush with Ali’s back and bringing her hands back to where they had been on Ali’s earlier. “Of course, just keep this nice tempo going and I’ll count for you. Every time I say one I want you to press this pedal.” Ashlyn nudged Ali’s right leg with her own before she began to count to Ali.

 

“ _One_ , two, three, four, _one_ , two, three, four…” Ashlyn started off loud enough to be heard easily over the drums, making sure to emphasise the word ‘one’.

 

As Ali got comfortable with the extra element to coordinate, Ashlyn’s voice began to quieten, instead bringing her mouth closer to Ali’s ear – now she only needed to whisper to be heard. “Look at you go. You’re a natural.”

 

Ali smiled shyly at the compliment, with Ashlyn being this close to her all movements felt bold.

 

“You look really good from here. You definitely don’t need my help anymore.” Ashlyn moved her hands away once more and Ali waited for her to place them on her hips again.

 

But this time Ashlyn brought them onto Ali’s thighs, slightly grazing across the material of Ali’s shorts close to her exposed skin. Ali could feel the warmth from Ashlyn’s hands radiating through the thin material and making her skin tingle. This time Ali completely lost her timing. “Keep counting please.”

 

Ashlyn couldn’t hear her over the drums. “Sorry, what was that, Al?” She leaned further over Ali’s shoulder to hear.

 

Ali turned her head back to direct her voice to Ashlyn’s ears and she was surprised how close the woman now was to her. She could feel the rise and fall of Ashlyn’s chest on her back, and she could see how flushed her cheeks were, and every flicker of Ashlyn’s eyes.

 

“Keep counting please. I keep losing where I am.” Ali saw Ashlyn’s eyes shift down to her lips as she spoke, she glanced down to Ashlyn’s as she waited for a reply; she wanted to see them moving from this close.

 

Ali saw how Ashlyn licked her lips before she started to count again. “One, two, three, four…” Ali turned her head back to watch her hands moving in time with Ashlyn’s voice.

 

Ali felt Ashlyn’s voice getting closer to her ear once more, this time she could feel the blonde’s lips brush her ear ever so slightly on certain numbers. Ali’s heart began to pick up once more and she could swear she could feel an equally fast heart beating against her back.

 

Ashlyn tried to focus on just counting, but having Ali this close to her, wanting to stay in this position was spurring on her to be a little bolder. So she pushed it a little further.

 

Ashlyn’s mouth began to press a little harder against Ali’s ear and started moving a little lower, until Ashlyn was looking at the defender’s neck, trying to decide if this was acceptable.

 

Ashlyn paused, breathing heavily and searching for some sort of answer from Ali.

 

“One, two, three, four…” Ali began counting out-loud, noticing Ashlyn’s hesitation.

 

That was all the encouragement Ashlyn needed. She took over the counting again, this time bringing her lips against Ali’s neck and starting to press down into Ali’s thighs with her fingertips, just enough for Ali to notice.

 

Ali gripped the drumsticks tighter, and if they were doves they would definitely be dead by now. She tilted her head a little, to allow Ashlyn to get closer to her neck.

 

Ashlyn’s counting had begun to slow down, as she brought her left hand up from its position on Ali’s leg to cup the opposite side of Ali’s neck. This time instead of counting ‘one’ she let her lips gently press against Ali’s neck. Continuing like that at a slower pace. Kiss. “two, three, four…” Kiss. “two, three, four...”

 

As each ‘one’ had slowly descended into a kiss so too did the ‘two’ and then the ‘three’. As Ali’s ability to match Ashlyn ever-slowing pace and lack of counting wavered, she only hit the drum occasionally - when Ashlyn would count a number.

 

Right now the number four was all that was holding Ali from stopping all together and keeping Ashlyn maintaining some sort of pretence of a drum lesson.

 

The number four was being drowned out by Ashlyn’s lips meeting Ali’s neck.

 

“-our…. -our…….. -or………….. -or………..………” The number disappeared from both their thoughts when Ashlyn finally let her lips start their own rhythm, as Ali dropped the sticks from her hands onto the drum.

 

Ashlyn’s lips were still closed when they pressed against the smooth, warm skin of Ali’s neck. But when she caught the faintest sound of a moan leaving Ali’s mouth and saw Ali’s head tilting further to allow her even more access, Ashlyn lost some of her control.

 

She started to open her mouth slightly when she caressed Ali’s skin. Letting herself take her time with each kiss.

 

Ali’s head was swimming with thoughts of Ashlyn, as she closed her eyes and let go. Focusing on the feeling of having the woman she desired placing hot, open-mouthed kisses to her neck.

 

She felt Ashlyn’s tongue graze across the patch she had been paying special attention to. That was the point that Ali felt like she couldn’t take it anymore if she didn’t do anything in return.

 

Ali reached her hand back to grab a hold of Ashlyn’s head, first pulling her closer, before turning around to catch her hooded gaze. Looking down at Ashlyn’s lips, which were far redder than the last time she saw them. Ali looked back up into Ashlyn’s eyes, searching for the answer that she was wanting the same outcome as her.

 

She found it.

 

Just as there was a loud knock at the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad for leaving the last chapter on such a cliffhanger, so I tried to update as quickly as I could. So sorry if there are any blatant errors in this one.
> 
> Loving the comments (and cries of anger and desperation) after my last few chapters. Enjoy and please give me all of your feedback. :P

They two women froze in their positions, watching to see if the other would make a move. Daring each other to ignore the sound and fall back into the state they had been temporarily suspended from.

 

**_Knock, knock, knock_ **

 

The sound was repeated but louder this time, bringing Ashlyn’s attention away enough for her to decide that she should answer it. It could be an emergency after all.

 

 _This better be good._ Ashlyn groaned as she stood up from the stool, trying to keep some distance from Ali so that she could hold onto the strength to open the door.

 

Ashlyn pulled it open to reveal two young women on the other side of it grinning at her. Ashlyn managed to put on a smile and focus, as the women introduced themselves.

 

“Hi, I’m Laura and this is Jennifer, we live upstairs.” The blonde woman spoke confidently. “We heard some noise coming from one of these apartments and we were wondering if it was from here?”

 

“Sorry, was it too loud? Oh and I’m Ashlyn, err, so you know. I was just, ermm, teaching my roommate how to play a little bit…” Ashlyn blushed and apologised. “A bit of the drums that is!” She added nervously, thinking back to what they had just been doing.

 

The two women giggled at Ashlyn fumbling over her words, not sure why she was getting quite so flustered. “No it was fine. Sorry if we interrupted your lesson.”

 

Looking over Ashlyn’s shoulder, Laura saw Ali walking towards the door and coming to stand on the other side of the frame to Ashlyn. Laura and Ali greeted each other with a polite smile as Jennifer continued. “We just wanted to let you know that we work at a bar a couple of miles from here, it’s pretty cool and we have live music nights. So you should bring your skills down and join in.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I don’t really have anyone to play with.” Ashlyn knew no one would be particularly interested in just hearing drums alone.

 

“We play!” The two women chimed to Ashlyn excitedly, flashing her encouraging smiles.

 

Ali saw this as an opportunity for Ashlyn to step out her comfort zone a bit and it would possibly mean that she could finally see her play. “Ash, you should give it go. You could even get you friends from Florida to come and play with you.”

 

Seeing Ali being so positive about this venture gave Ashlyn the little push she needed to agree to going along one night to see what it was all about.

 

“Wonderful. Well here’s a card with the address on and stuff, and my number if you get lost, or you need help choosing songs or wanted to have a jam sometime.” Laura handed over the slip of paper. “Lovely to meet you both, we’ll see you soon Ashlyn.” Laura added with a wink, as the two girls disappeared upstairs.

 

“Well, they seemed _friendly_.” Ali walked back into the living room, as Ashlyn closed the front door.

 

“Yeah, do you really think I should go along?” Ashlyn queried as she sat down on the sofa, not sure quite how much distance she should leave between her and Ali. She was now becoming far more aware that it was just the two of them again: alone, in the apartment.

 

Ali picked up on Ashlyn’s slight hesitation as she lowered herself onto the sofa and that she left a bit of breathing room between. Something that Ali was somewhat grateful for as she wanted to reply to Ashlyn coherently. “Of course I do. I want you to let yourself be open to the possibilities that can happen if you take a leap.” Ali shifted closer, as she placed a hand on Ashlyn’s thigh and looking at her sincerely. “You have some real talent, Ash… I know you do. Even if you have yet to fully show it to me.”

 

The decreased distance and now the added contact brought all the earlier tension back between them, although this time it felt more delicate. Ashlyn placed her hand over Ali’s, as she responded. “Thank you for saying that, and for believing in me. I promise to show you all I have in good time, Al.”

 

Ali smiled softly back at Ashlyn’s statement. The feeling of having Ashlyn’s hands on her brought her back to a few minutes earlier and the compromising position they had been in. Ali looked down at their hands, blushing at how much they had blurred their lines of what is acceptable in this weird ‘friendship’ they are in. She bit her lip as she thought about how much further she would like to blur those lines, so far, until they were no longer visible.

 

Ali couldn’t find the words she wanted to say to Ashlyn, fearing they might be too much or too quick. “I’m glad you’re back. I missed you.” Ali settled on, starting to fiddle with Ashlyn’s fingers between her own.

 

Ashlyn was finding this whole interaction to be _so damn charming_ , and in stark contrast to their heated exchange not long ago. Ali moved her head back up to see Ashlyn beaming down at her, relieved that her words were met positively.

 

Ashlyn leaned forward towards Ali, as she spoke gently. “I missed you too, princess.” Ashlyn’s face was inches from Ali’s, and from here she could see the area of skin she had essentially been making out with earlier. Ashlyn smirked slightly at the memory, as saw Ali’s lips part barely and her tongue flick out to lick her lips.

 

Ashlyn felt the anticipation rising inside her body. _Maybe I went too far before and she didn’t like it_. Ashlyn thought as she moved her lips closer, changing her path at the last second to place a tender kiss to Ali’s cheek. Ashlyn swore she caught the slightest gasp from Ali, as she moved back enough to regain logical thought.

 

_ Rumble. _

 

They both heard the noise coming from the goalkeeper’s stomach, laughing as the atmosphere of the room changed, the temperature lowering drastically.

 

“I guess we better go make some food.” Ali stood, offering out a hand to help Ashlyn up, as the two walked into the kitchen to see what they had.

 

The rest of the day fell into a more relaxed affair, the two opting to just lie down and watch movies, while catching up from their time apart.

 

Eventually they each retired into their separate rooms – feeling exhausted, but neither of them reaching sleep for a few hours – their minds running overtime as they analysed everything that had gone on.

 

* * *

 

 

After the day of rest and night of sleeplessness, they were thrust back into the hard graft of the season. Travelling for hours at a time, playing long matches, and training tirelessly.

 

It severely reduced the amount of time they got to spend at home and one-on-one. They tried to get their fix for each other’s company whenever they could; smiling across the team huddle, doing their cool down beside each other, and the occasional evening meal at home together.

 

Any opportunity for any more _drum lessons_ were squandered or cut short by other commitments and visits from Laura and Jennifer to remind Ashlyn to come to the bar. Although, it didn’t stop a wave of enjoyment and anticipation rush through each of them every time they caught a glimpse of the drum kit, which sat in the living room.

 

During the first week, of what felt like their two weeks of non-stop movement, Ashlyn decided that she would call her friends in Florida and invite them up for the quieter weekend that was coming up the week after. They agreed on the condition that Ashlyn showed them everything that she had told them all about: the city, the mystery bar, and, of course, Ashlyn’s favourite princess.

 

Ali was excited for them to arrive and meet the people that Ashlyn spoke so highly of – hoping that she could match up to their expectations. She was a little disappointed that her alone time with Ashlyn would have to be delayed by a couple of days but Ashlyn had told her that they had some other place to stay and they would still have the evenings to themselves. Neither of them felt the need to explain why that one-on-one time mattered so much.

 

* * *

 

 

The day of the arrival rolled round and there was a knock at the door of the apartment. Ashlyn opened it enthusiastically to greet her three friends, as Ali rushed behind her to meet them all and introduce herself.

 

After the buzz of introductions, Ashlyn looked down to notice they were all carrying large bags with them, some containing instruments and other’s containing something else.

 

“So, where are you all staying then?” Ashlyn asked curiously.

 

“Well we were going to book somewhere, but we figured we’d stay here with you two. Is that alright?” Sam replied, unaware of the promise Ashlyn had made to Ali.

 

Ashlyn quickly turned her head to look at Ali, watching each other as they adjusted their plans and mentally arranged where they would all sleep. Ali nodded as she figured out a solution, before turning to embrace their guests eagerly. “Of course it is! We have plenty of room for you.”

 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want my besties anywhere but here.” Ashlyn joined in, pulling her friends in and taking their bags off them. “Here, I’ll take these and we can dump them in my room. Are you okay to share my room between you?”

 

Sam, Ollie and Claire were all more than happy with that arrangement – having spent a great deal of time together growing up. They rushed off to explore Ashlyn’s room and the rest of the apartment, leaving Ashlyn and Ali in their wake.

 

Ashlyn walked towards Ali putting her hands on her shoulders. “Thanks for having them stay, Al. I’m sorry if this was a little unexpected.”

 

“It’s no problem at all. I can’t wait to hear all the stories they have about you.” Ali replied with a smile as she brought her hands up onto Ashlyn’s hips, starting to pull her in closer. “Although, I am a little disappointed that we won’t have the place to ourselves.” Ali smirked, as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl to rest them in the small of her back.

 

“I’m sure we can still find some alone time.” Ashlyn hushed, keeping her voice down and bringing Ali closer by wrapping her arms further behind her neck, so that only Ali could hear. Something told her that their guests might find this sort of encounter odd between _friends_.

 

“Where do you plan on sleeping while they’re here then?” Ali suddenly realised that Ashlyn was now room-less.

 

“I can take the sofa; we fall asleep enough on that thing for it to feel like a second bed to me.” Ashlyn rationalised, shrugging her shoulders.

 

Ali began to fiddle with her fingers behind Ashlyn’s back, as she tried to figure out if her next suggestion was a logical one. She decided that she could ask and then Ashlyn could decide whether it was sensible or not. “Why don’t you just stay in with me? My bed is way more comfortable than the sofa and you won’t have people waking you up by moving about in the kitchen or whatever in the morning.”

 

Ashlyn couldn't fault Ali’s reasoning skills. “Now that is a good point and an offer I can’t refuse.” Ashlyn grinned, tilting her head to look at Ali.

 

Ali tightened the grip she had around Ashlyn’s waist, pulling her in closer and resting her head on the blonde’s chest. “I’m glad you agree.”

 

Ashlyn held Ali snuggly to her, enjoying the feeling of having Ali pressed against her like this. “I can’t wait, princess.” She tipped her head down to kiss the top of Ali’s head.

 

Ali looked up into her favourite brown eyes, her nose crinkling as smiled at Ashlyn’s decision. “Me neither.” She leaned forward to press her lips to Ashlyn’s jaw, not quite able to reach where she really wanted to kiss, but still feeling a surge of excitement rush through her body.

 

Ali held her lips just centimetres away from Ashlyn’s face, scanning all of her beautiful features up close.

 

Just as she was about to cave and give in to her urges, she heard the padding of feet and the distant voice of Claire getting nearer. “Is it okay if we grab something to eat, our most wondrous hostesses?”

 

Hearing Claire, before she got round the corner, gave Ali and Ashlyn enough time to get themselves into a more friendly position: standing apart and facing to see Claire coming their way.

 

“Yeah, let us come and help you in there.” Ali answered, putting her arm around Claire’s shoulder and bringing them to the kitchen.

 

Ashlyn watched her two best friends walking off together, so happy that they were getting along and even more happy that she was going to share a bed with Ali for the next two nights. _This could be the time for a leap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat of a builder towards the next one (which should hopefully be pretty good and bring together a lot of things :P)
> 
> Also, a quick heads-up. I am heading back to university tomorrow which means moving into a new house, training like a crazy person and catching up with my buddies! So it will mean that my updates will take a bit longer. Apologies in advance for that. But I'm super excited to get back!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between chapters  
> I am on the way out at the moment and I wanted to post this, so I'll edit any errors I find when I get back.
> 
> Thanks for reading and your feedback and for waiting so long for this.
> 
> Hopefully you'll like this chapter quite a bit....

Ashlyn and Ali spent the rest of the day taking Claire, Ollie and Sam around the city; showing them their favourite places to go and where they train and play. Ashlyn enjoyed watching Ali being so comfortable around her closest friends. Having her predictions met that they all would like her just as much as she did. _They know how special she is._

 

As the evening went on and their hunger built, they decided on eating at the local restaurant that Ashlyn and Ali had grown accustomed to spending time at. The five of them ordered and the lively conversation that they had been having all day continued.

 

Ashlyn was making the most of the time she had around all of her favourite people, barely stopping for breath as she bantered back and forth between her friends. The food arriving slowed her down slightly and she settled on dividing her time between eating and speaking.

 

Ali avidly watched the blonde looking so at home as she chatted away. She couldn’t help but sit back and enjoy the smile that Ashlyn had been wearing for the last half an hour. _She loves these people._

 

Ali didn’t think she had been looking for long, but as Ashlyn caught her eye and faltered in her sentence slightly she knew she had been staring, at least a little bit. Ashlyn grin just grew as stared back at the brunette. “What?” she mimed across the table, as she tapped Ali’s foot with her own.

 

“Nothing.” Ali mimed back as she smiled shyly, turning to join back in the conversation going on between Ollie and Sam, keeping her foot rested in between Ashlyn’s.

 

Claire took notice of the interaction, noting the incredible familiarity between the two girls and the effect that Ali had on Ashlyn. _Those fools are so unaware._

 

The meal ended and they all noticed how late it had gotten, the long day of travel catching up with some of them. They headed on back to the apartment: slowly, yawning, content with stomachs full of food and tired from laughing.

 

 

 

Ashlyn went to her room to make sure that her friends’ sleeping arrangements were sorted and they were all comfortable, and grabbed some clothes to change into. After doing so, she walked towards Ali’s bedroom at a very gentle pace, taking a few moments to try and collect herself.

 

It must not have completely worked. As she entered the room and saw Ali lying down, setting an alarm on her phone for the morning, she suddenly realised that this was the first time they would be sharing a bed. The realisation caused her to pause momentarily at the end of the bed.

 

They were alone, away from her friends, for the first time in a couple of weeks: for the first time since the day of the drum lesson.

 

Her thoughts were building as she moved around the bed to get in on the other side to Ali, lying down on her back and staring at the ceiling – not knowing quite how to handle this situation.

 

They had fallen asleep next to each other on the sofa before but never had they done so in a bed. This was different: she was in Ali’s room, Ali’s intimate space. She continued to glare upwards, tension filling her face.

 

“What are you doing all the way over there?” Ali asked, amused at the distance between them, reaching over to take hold of Ashlyn’s hand.

 

Ashlyn turned and looked at Ali to make sure she had heard her right and that she was reading the situation correctly. “Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff.” Ashlyn mumbled as shifted closer and moved her arm around Ali, so that Ali could rest her head onto her chest and her arm was draped over the stomach.

 

“What were you thinking about?” Ali yawned into Ashlyn’s neck, as she picked at the material of Ashlyn’s shirt.

 

“Just about tomorrow, playing with the band.” Ashlyn replied; a little embarrassed at how nervous she was.

 

“You feeling OK about it?” Ali moved her hand to gently stroke the goalkeeper’s wrist with her thumb.

 

The sensation soothed Ashlyn’s nerves partially, letting her be more honest. “I guess so. I just worry about what you are going to think.”

 

“You don’t need to worry about that, Ash. You are a great drummer, the best one I know – even if you won’t let me hear you play.” Ali reassured her.

 

“You sure you won’t become far less interested in me once I show you my mystery skills?” Ashlyn teased, even though there was a hint of truth to her question.

 

“I can promise you that seeing this side of you is only going to make me more interested in being around you.” Ali started to mumble, as Ashlyn could feel the defender starting to drift off to sleep.

 

“Really, more interested?” Ashlyn smiled, as she too felt sleep slowly invading her.

 

“Definitely, besides drummers are super hot...” Was Ali said before her breathing evened out and Ashlyn knew she was asleep.

 

Ashlyn lay there a little while longer, letting the words play round in her head a few more times. _Definitely._

 

 

 

The next morning, Ali woke up happier and more comfortable than she can remember feeling any morning for ages. She put it down to the girl sleeping underneath her. Ali took a moment to appreciate feeling this close to her and being able to admire her beauty. She knew that this was absolutely not something a friend would do, but she couldn’t miss out on this opportunity.

 

Hearing the sound of voices coming from the kitchen reminded her that they weren’t completely alone and that she should go and take care of their guests. Allowing herself one last look at the blonde, she removed herself from the bed and went to go and cook them all some breakfast.

 

 

 

The day went by quite quickly, with them all getting ready and taking care of a few jobs before the evening grew nearer and they had to load the instruments into the car to be taken to the bar. Ashlyn was grateful that there was going to be a drum kit there so she didn’t need to bring much with her, except for the snare, cymbals, and the pedal.

 

Arriving at the bar, they were greeted by Jennifer and Laura, who helped them set up as Ali found herself a seat by the bar. She watched as they did a quick line check, testing levels for each of the instruments and making sure that they could all hear each other on stage. She continued to watch as Laura went over to Ashlyn, paying special attention to her best friend, laughing as Ashlyn made one of her jokes. She noticed when Laura touched Ashlyn on the arm and at that point she decided it would be best to look away. Best friends don’t get jealous when someone flirts with them.

 

Ali was slightly regretting her decision to be designated driver for the night but she knew it wasn’t a good idea to distract herself from her feelings with alcohol. Also, Ashlyn and her friends were having their last night together for a while, so she reasoned that they could have a few drinks if they wanted to celebrate the occasion and the fact they were playing together and she could make sure they all got home safe.

 

The first couple of acts took to the stage and as the time for the performance grew nearer Ali could sense Ashlyn getting more nervous next to her.

 

Just after the woman who was singing on stage announced that this was her final song before the band’s turn, Ali placed her hand on Ashlyn’s bouncing thigh to still it.

 

“You’re going to be great, remember?” She looked up earnestly into Ashlyn’s eyes.

 

Ashlyn nodded her head and took a deep breath before focusing on the woman on stage.

 

The song finished and Laura stood up to thank the woman and begin introducing Ollie, Sam, Claire, and Ashlyn.

 

Ashlyn turned to the other members. “This is us then.” She then turned to Ali. “I guess this is it.”

 

Ali leaned forward to talk into her ear, “Just remember what I said.”

 

“I’m going to be great?” Ashlyn smiled as she pulled her head back to look into Ali’s eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Ali mumbled, moving closer once more, “…and drummer’s are super hot.” She finished by placing a kiss to Ashlyn’s cheek and leaning back to wink at her.

 

“Come on Ash!” Ollie shouted, as he stood up to walk towards the stage.

 

Ashlyn shook herself out of her Ali trance and made her way to the back of the drum kit, throwing out a quick wave to the defender on her way.

 

The first few chords of the guitar riff blasted out from the speaker next to Ashlyn, as she counted the bars before coming in with hit on the crash cymbal and the bass drum. She easily fell into the groove of the song, forgetting about the people watching for a moment and only remembering the encounter she had just had with Ali.

 

Ali watched eagerly as Ashlyn moved around the kit with ease, coordinating the use of her hands and her feet – far better than Ali could imagine being able to do.

 

Ali especially enjoyed the funky cover they did of “Get Lucky” by Daft Punk, seeing how the fun beat of the song was making Ashlyn fully relax and be more flamboyant with her playing. Ali liked that from her spot, she could pay as much attention to Ashlyn without people noticing. She could pass it off as watching the whole band and being a supportive friend, which she was, but she knew there was more to it.

 

From her spot of the stage Ashlyn could just about see Ali stood not far from the bar, the lights shining in her face making it too difficult to be able to see her face though. Ashlyn settled on staring at the rest of her. She knew Ali could tell, as she moved her position under the blonde’s gaze. Ashlyn smirked knowing she had been caught and that Ali could see every expression she was making.

 

The final song finished, as the chord and cymbal rang out, and the audience erupted into cheers and applause. Ashlyn realised the amount of people who were in the bar and after all of nerves earlier all she wanted to do was play again. _Good decision._

 

Jennifer jumped up onto the stage, taking the mic and congratulating them on a great performance and announcing when the next live music night was going to be.

 

Ashlyn started making her way through the crowd of people to the person she really wanted to see. Ali was smiling at her so intently – she knew she must have liked it.

 

Laura stepped in front of Ashlyn and broke their gaze. “You were so good up there, Ashlyn. I can’t believe you kept us waiting this long to see you perform.” She ran her hand down Ashlyn’s arm as she spoke.

 

Ashlyn noticed the touch like she noticed the others earlier and knew where this could be going. “Yeah sorry about that, but you do have to admit that we kinda rocked the place tonight.”

 

“I can’t deny that. This does mean that will have come and play here all the time though.” Laura continued, although Ashlyn’s attention was taken away as she looked past Laura at Ali.

 

Ali stood watching the encounter, at first feeling a pang of jealousy when Laura touched Ashlyn more than she would have liked. But when Ashlyn looked over she felt the affection in her stare and her worries were relinquished.

 

Ali was making small talk with the man who had been watching the performance next to her while she kept glancing over at Ashlyn, while she spoke to Ollie, Claire and Sam. She tried to pay attention to what he was saying but she was growing ever more distracted by the stare Ashlyn was holding her with.

 

Something in the air was different between them and they could both feel it.

 

They could feel the tension, even when they across the room from each other.

 

Ali saw Ollie, Claire and Sam pick their instruments and begin to head towards the door. All it took was a slight head nod from Ashlyn and Ali was following them out to leave.

 

In the car, Ashlyn and Ali sat in the front, not really listening to the conversation going on behind them as the other three babbled about the night. Ashlyn would glance over and catch Ali looking at her, Ali would then blush and smile back.

 

The only words they said was when they each said goodnight to Ollie, Sam and Claire. Ali did so first before heading to her room, smiling subtly at Ash as she went by.

 

Ashlyn followed not long behind after she changed. This time when she entered the room Ali was stood beside the bed putting her phone onto charge.

 

Ali turned when she heard Ashlyn walk into the room.

 

She watched her as she walked towards the other side of the bed.

 

She mimicked her as she pulled back the covers to lie down.

 

They held each other’s gaze as they lay their heads on the pillow, beginning to shuffle closer.

 

Tonight they didn’t falter to find the comfortable position they were in last night.

 

Everything was like last night.

 

Except everything was different.

 

The air felt thicker and Ali could hear Ashlyn’s heart beating much louder as she lay on her chest.

 

Ashlyn felt Ali’s hand begin to stroke up and down her forearm slowly but deliberately. Ali kept her rhythm going, as she got more confident she began to stroke higher each time – moving past Ashlyn’s elbow and up to her shoulder.

 

Ashlyn held Ali closer by the arm that was wrapped around her. The increased fervour of Ali’s touch caused Ashlyn to return the favour as she began drawing circles with her fingers in the small of Ali’s back.

 

The touches continued and began to pick up in pace and intensity. Ali let her nail drag gently along the goalkeeper’s arm on the way down. Ashlyn moved her hand lower so that she could pull up Ali’s top enough to reach skin and resume her pattern drawing there.

 

Ali tried to keep her breathing even, however she couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips when she felt Ashlyn’s fingers on her skin, making her lower back erupt in goosebumps.

 

Ashlyn heard the gasp and smirked, realising the effect she had on Ali.

 

“Are you enjoying that?” Ashlyn broke the silence between them with a whisper.

 

Ali searched for an answer but only managed a noise: a soft moan of appreciation.

 

Ashlyn was spurred on by the sound. _This is the moment. Just do it._

 

The blonde manoeuvred herself slowly so that she was now eye-to-eye with Ali.

 

The two of them lay facing each other, Ashlyn’s arm still underneath Ali, the other reaching down to intertwine their fingers.

 

Ali could feel Ashlyn’s warm breath against her face and melding with her own.

 

The intensity of the gaze between was becoming too much and Ashlyn needed to say something before she backed-out of what she wanted to do.

 

“Thank you for encouraging me to go along tonight...” She spoke softly into the tense room. “I needed to finally take that leap.”

 

The words echoed around the room and Ali’s head before she replied.

 

“Yeah me too…” Ali moved forward enough for Ashlyn to understand where this was going.

 

No more words needed to be spoken as they closed the distance between them.

 

No more words as their eyes closed.

 

No more words as they held their breath.

 

Ashlyn felt Ali’s lips press softly against hers and for a moment she thought that there would be another level to this friendship that she would have to accept.

 

The movement of Ali’s lips further into hers pushed all of those thoughts out of her mind.

 

Ashlyn began to move against Ali’s lips helping the two find a rhythm.

 

Ali became more adventurous, as let her lips part a little and took Ashlyn’s lower lip between hers, sucking on it slightly.

 

Ashlyn moaned into her mouth, feeling all the tension from the years of friendship accumulating and dissipating in this moment. She let Ali play with her lower lip for a while. However she could only manage so long before she had to deepen the kiss.

 

The blonde pulled Ali’s body closer so that they were now flush together and brought her hand up to the back of Ali’s neck. She let her tongue graze along Ali’s lip, and when she felt the defender allowing her access, she moved her tongue further into Ali’s mouth to begin massaging against her tongue.

 

The kiss was becoming more and more heated, as the two of them tried to let out every frustration from previous close encounters with each other.

 

Eventually, they broke apart with gasps and finally meeting each other’s eyes again. Ali swallowed as she saw the desire in Ashlyn’s eyes that matched what she was feeling.

 

Neither of them could find anything to say and after a long silence of searching they broke out into laughter of relief.

 

Ali crumpled forward with the laughter, resting her head back on Ashlyn’s chest suddenly feeling her tiredness creep up on her. She let out a yawn as she curled into the goalkeeper’s side.

 

“Goodnight, Ash.” She smiled, before drifting off.

 

“ _Great_ night, Al.” Ashlyn muttered, beaming, as she too began to slip off into slumber.


End file.
